The sexiest Santa
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: my first fanfiction about my favorite OTP from the end of the fifth season; episode "A house is not a home". Perhaps because it is one of my favorite chapters. Sam and Diane finally left alone in their new home and enjoy their privacy.


And they were caught from the waist to the dining room, in what was still a makeshift bedroom. The house had very little furniture,but when they decided to organize this Christmas party in honor of the former owners, Diane had been concerned to provide it with some pieces to start: some sofas for the main room, a table and chairs for the kitchen and bed, coming from her apartment, with a couple of tables on the sides and two lamps.

As this room was on the first floor, and had plenty of light, Sam and Diane decided to establish his bedroom there, for now.  
Upon entering and seeing that picture of the dogs, Sam laughed aloud, but Diane did not want that picture there: and I seek a place later, the house was big ...

Diane Returning there, the loud laughter of Sam became a complacent smile: finally going to enjoy your privacy in their new home.  
Many things were changing for them, but they were happy and secure in their relationship as never before.  
Toward few days, Diane had told Sam, I wanted to stop taking her birth control pills. When she said this, Sam could not help but feel a surge of fear, but also found itself flooded with immense happiness at how much she loved him, and there was no longer room for now, when they made love, they felt like throwing himself from a parachute.

Diane came to him and said in a low tone:  
- "You know you're the Santa Claus world's sexiest?, And the best is that you're mine.  
Sam lacked breath when he heard those words and took her by the waist, staring at her in eyes.  
- "But this suit is uncomfortable and should give much heat." She started to unbutton that plush belt, as he was struggling to rid her of that dress so tight. - Why that was determined to get those clothes so tight? -: He liked much more see her long bare neck as was setting less formal dresses.  
Anyway, he was skilled to loosen the black little buttons and left her naked back. He ran his fingers along her back, and she is extremely excited with his touch.  
As they kissed difficulty for false beard, she took off his jacket, while Diane's dress fell to the ground, leaving her in her underwear.  
With bated breath and a chuckle, she saw that under the disguise himself wearing a white T-shirt and blue sports trousers, with waist rubber. Yet! That heat had passed the poor man!, Was so complacent about her, which is what she wanted is to eat him, and pushing Sam on the bed, straddled on top of him and started to carefully remove the beard that hid his face.

- "So better", has not.?; any response from Sam; instead he took to the open mouth of Diane and introduced his tongue eagerly inside, where her tongue was waiting him with the same passion.  
Diane was left to do, feeling his body grow in desire for him.  
-She you turn me completely crazy! ,Sam said.  
- "My love"- Diane replied;and with unusual delicacy, Diane pulled her shirt from Sam´s body, meanwhile Sam lets go of her bra.

Entranced by the sight of their naked torsos,they gave vent to their mutual fondling

Sam ran his tongue along Diane's body, her neck first, and by his neck down to reach her breasts. He sucked her nipples, to the delight of her, she moaned, then fell to her stomach, as she curved her back in pure pleasure, stroking his thighs and then travel with your hands toward your most intimate areas.  
Wanted to touch him, to taste him, see his penis, and slid his pants down his legs to his ankles.  
While he encouraged her nipples, she grabbed his penis and stroked it, then held it to his mouth, causing a moan of Sam ,and with her usual sexual expertise, Diane led to Sam almost to orgasm.  
But he knew how to delay their mutual maximum enjoyment of pleasures,cause what he wanted now was to have her, and she needed his movement inside her body.

Removing her tiny panties, which had been there all the time, without disturbing too, then quickly grab her hips to slide himself with incredible smoothness: the excitement of her was so intense, that the movements were produced softly,warm,with a increasing speed. Sam was in heaven and Diane touched the clouds, when no more waiting, the storm broke in an almost simultaneous orgasm..  
-My God, Sam! 'Said Diane  
-Honey, honey! - Said Sam.  
Gasping, Sam hugged Diane pulling her on his side of the rested her head on his chest.  
-! you're so wonderful!,- said Diane.  
- You're incredible, and to hell with those who do not understand that we are to each other.  
- He caught his breath.- You are the best for me.  
- You mean the Simon Fitz-Royce?  
- I refer to him and all the inept who have no idea what we feel when we're together ...  
Diane smiled and kissed him on the lips after that beautiful statement.  
- I love you so much, Diane said.  
- Me too. -Sam said. Diane knew Sam loved her with all the strength of his soul, but always had trouble expressing it.  
-! how pretty is our home!, Right?, -said Diane  
-Beautiful, but you, my love, are more.  
- Well, I've shown that I can make love in this house, right? - Diane said.  
- Thank God, You scared me when you said you could not.  
Diane laughed.  
- But we have to put the bedroom in place, -said Sam.  
- Of course, this is only temporary, I think it's better in bed than on the floor, right?  
-I really do not, said Sam, in fact I still have great plans for the other rooms, and are empty ...


End file.
